


Haunted house.

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Halloween fluff!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Haunted house.

Before we start this little fluff fic, I just wanna say ~HAPPY HALLOWEEN~

....

Killua dragged the white fluffy cat ears in place on his head. They matched his hair perfectly and the headband holding them was well hidden in his messy curls.

Alluka and Nanika had both played the puppy eyes card when forcing him into this humiliating costume. But let’s be honest, he was absolutely slaying it. The white fluffy tail and ears made him look cute. He felt cute, hot even.

He drew on his eyeliner and the stupid cat nose and whiskers, that only did everything to make him look more like 1) a pornstar or 2) a neko anime girl. Which both was a compliment. (To him at least)

The door to the bathroom opened and in walked Gon, in full costume. His stupid green peter pan hat that he wore illegally well. Along with the matching green outfit from this mentioned fairytale character. 

“Could you help me glue the elf ears on?” He asked shyly, holding up the pointy ears in one hand and the small glue bottle in the other. Killua grabbed both and placed them by the sink, motioning for Gon to come closer.

“Where’s Tinkerbell?” Killua joked lightly. Gon looked unfairly handsome in his stupid costume and Killua tried his best not to drool.

“Oh, you know, she’s taking care of the kids back on Neverland” Gon laughed softly as he saw Killua nod in a serious way only to crack a smile right after. “She would be pretty jealous if she found out I was dating such a pretty boy anyway” Gon finished, never failing to make Killua blush at the word “pretty”. Gon knew what he was doing.

He placed his pale lips on Gon’s cheek, before grabbing one of the elf ears. He placed it on to Gon’s ear before putting glue on it. Then continue with the other. Gon was staring at him the whole time, making the blush on his face unable to leave.

“Are you two love birds finished yet?” Alluka was standing in the doorframe, an amused smile on her face. After all, Alluka even had a shirt saying “number #1 killugon shipper” being a stupid name she made up for them.

“Wow Alluka, you look really creepy.. and cool!” She had chosen to be dressed up as a scarecrow. Killua would have thought she would have chosen something cute, like a witch or princess, but no, Alluka wanted to have “the scariest costume ever” 

“Thanks! I’m so ready to make little kids cry!” She rubbed her hands together like a villain (or a fly) and smirked in an evil way. 

“You are just like your brother” Gon laughed, which earned him an elbow right in his gut.

“We should get going, don’t wanna leave leopika hanging” another word she made up. However leorio and kurapika were really like an old married couple.

.......

They stepped out of the taxi in front of a big house. Kurapika had gotten his revenge and chose to settle down. Leorio who works at the local hospital, also wanted a permanent place to stay, so they bought a house together. Which is adorable really, but also scary to think that will be him and Gon one day, hopefully.

“There you are! Welcome!” Leorio came walking over to them, shoving them into the house. He was wearing a ghostbuster costume, which made him look like a janitor with a big backpack. Inside the house was who Killua assumed to be kurapika. Who had a sheet dragged over himself with two holes as eyes.

“Wow, zero effort” Killua laughed, kurapika flicked him off.

“I went through the effort to cut two holes in a brand new sheet”

“Let’s just get going!” Leorio roared, grabbing kurapika and dragging him outside. “We have to get enough candy to last us a month, and Killua a day”

“A whole day? I’m pretty sure he ate up fifty boxes of chocorobos in just a few hours” Gon laughed, and so did the rest, all but Killua who felt lowkey offended to be betrayed by his own boyfriend.

“Snitches get stitches, Gon” he warned, mostly as a joke. Mostly.

...

“I can’t believe half of them refuse to give us candy just because we aren’t “children”” Leorio scoffed as he sat down on a bench.

“I’m not surprised” kurapika mumbled from under the sheet.

“Let’s go to the haunted house then! They let anyone in” Alluka suggested and they all agreed. Leorio playing tough, saying he won’t be scared by something like that. Nobody was convinced though.

.....

After waiting in line for a few minutes and finally getting to pay for five tickets to the haunted house, they finally got to go inside.

“First one to scream pays for dinner” and so they started walking. All knowing fully well it will be leorio to pay for dinner. 

The hall was dark and had face spider webs on the walls. The first time an actual human jumped out from behind some curtains, leorio screamed. Killua noticed that Gon jumped, and couldn’t stop laughing.

“Want me to hold your hand?” Killua smirked at him, causing Gon to pout. However he did grab Killua’s hand. Whether it was because he was scared or just wanted an excuse to hold Killua’s hand, didn’t matter. 

They kept walking and before Killua knew it, it was only him and Gon left in the dark hallway. He would have been worried for Alluka, if she hadn’t trained Nanika’s powers for the past few years. Other than that, what kind of danger was there in a haunted house anyway. They were most likely just playing a prank on them.

“You know, you look really cute with those ears” Gon blurted out randomly. Not even looking at Killua as he said it. 

“I look cute in anything” he claimed, making Gon laugh.

“You really do” Gon’s palm was getting sweaty in Killua’s, or maybe it was his own, who knows. Nonetheless, he pressed Gon’s hand in his own and went in for a quick kiss. 

“Today was pretty fun” Killua smiled, leaning onto Gon’s shoulder.

“Today is not over yet” Gon smiled back. “But yeah, I love hanging out with you and Alluka and Nanika”

Just as they were about to kiss again, Nanika came running in with a loud boo. Scaring the living hell out of both of them, who had accidentally let their guard down.

After that, they went out and got dinner, leorio paying. And spend the rest of the night watching scary movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa I finished this at midnight and now I’m posing it 3 minutes into November 1....


End file.
